Untitled: 1827
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Tsuna had that absurd belief that giving titles to people puts a period in their relationships, friendly or not. A certain Cloud Guardian doesn't seem to have received his so… what exactly does that mean?


**A/n: **This was crammed and typed under the constant watch of my mother so don't expect much from the kissing scene. ^^'' I'm only twelve years of age and have not gotten my first kiss yet, so I completely have no idea on how a French kiss works, yes?

Fic is solely dedicated to those who made my day by reading and reviewing on my latest one-shot, 'Valentine's Dare'. Hope this is… at the least, decent.

**Warning(s):** Yaoi (boy/boy), grammar mistakes, mild OOC, and crappy plot.  
**Pairing(s):** 1827 and mentions of 8059  
**Summary:** Tsuna had that absurd belief that giving titles to people puts a period in their relationships, friendly or not. A certain Cloud Guardian doesn't seem to have received his so… what exactly does that mean? And, watch what happens just because of that piece of paper.

It was a very sunny day in March and birds could be heard chirping enthusiastically. A light and cool breeze wafted around Nami-Chu as laughter from children erupted. The colors were quite bright due to the strong sunlight.

Too bad a certain Vongola Boss couldn't enjoy it. Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 16, sat in a classroom on the second floor of his school building, nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. The scenery outside was very serene and happy, yet here he was, along with his classmates taking their Algebra test.

The room was silent, albeit the sounds of pencil against paper, strings of groans and curses coming from its occupants as they turned their heads inside out with all the complicated algebraic equations.

'_11x + 5 + 60' How do I solve this again?_ Thought Tsuna, ruffling his hair in panic. Normally, he would simply eenie-meenie and guess the answers but this wasn't such a time. Reborn had made the Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, _the_ Hibari Kyoya, tutor him. ("Curse you, Reborn!") Ad worse was, if he didn't manage to get at least 80% of the overall score, the two sadists were going to kill him- in ways the brunette didn't dare think of.

A groan of disdain escaped the teen's lips as he scribbled _x = 5_ in the answer box. Gokudera was extremely lucky to have been born with a brain that could rival Einstein's and Yamamoto… Well, he had his boyfriend pound every bit of information into his baseball-filled brain of his. Ah, sometimes Tsuna thought something was going between those two. Ever since they got back from the future, they were a bit more… touchy.

'_18d = 486 Find the meaning of 'd'. Oh, this is easy. _For some weird reason he himself couldn't fathom, he knew by heart what that expression stood for. _'d = 27. 18(27) = 486'_

And that concluded the test.

Caramel-brown orbs flitted towards the clock above their blackboard. ((For some epic reason, every time I try to write a scene in Tsunayoshi-kun's classroom, I can't seem to help but remember that one episode wherein they were having English and Tsuna said 'I..am.. a pencil' I mean, "What the f-? Tsuna, you're not a pencil! Kyoya-kun can't rape a pencil. O.O")) _9:15_

Wait, _what?_

Did he just finish the test at only an hour? He must've missed something! Uh- Tsuna, no you answered everything already. So… Fifteen minutes of having nothing to do. Pilfering a pad of crosswise, ((Does everyone know what crosswise is? I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure if they use this paper too in other countries.)) Tsuna started writing things that popped into mind.

-o-

Gokudera Hayato- _Forte e fedele braccio destro_ (Loud and Loyal Right-Hand Man)

Even though Tsuna would always say that he only saw Gokudera as a friend, the silverette would, in return, say, ahem, _yell_, that no, he was Tsuna's right-hand man, no matter what. Ah, such persistence. Tsuna, being the vast and receiving Sky he is, finally accepted that. Well, no, not the fact that Gokudera is his right-hand man (and I doubt he ever will) but the fact that Gokudera was loud and persistent. Oh, well.

Sasagawa Ryohei- _Fratello estrema_ (Extreme Brother)

Everybody in school, maybe even in the whole Japan (remember the time Ryohei circled Japan three [was it five?] times when Kyoko and the other disappeared to the future?) that there could only be one person who would yell 'To the EXTREME!' just in front of anyone. He was a boxer, after all. Tsuna had gotten used to it. Yet that still didn't mean he didn't cringe when the loud statement would reach his ears. Even I would.

Bovino Lambo- _Mucca che ama uva_ (Cow Who Loves Grapes)

Ah, Lambo. Who wouldn't love that annoying piece of cow skin who constantly yelled at you every morning on how much he was great and you suck? I certainly would not. No way. But he was Tsuna's Family and that was that. The brunette loved him as a little brother. Even I would vouch for that. Ask anyone.

Yamamoto Takeshi- _Precipitazioni più tranquilla_ (Calmest Rainfall)

And, finally, it's Yamamoto's turn. To be honest, Tsuna was surprised that _sometimes_, his Rain Guardian would be able to calm the Strom rampaging in front of them. He himself would have to repeatedly asked Gokudera to calm down but, Yamamoto seemed to have found a soft spot on the silverette. Again with that touchiness.

Rokudo Mukuro- _Ananas pervertito_ (Perverted Pineapple)

Tsuna suppressed a shudder at the nickname he had given his Mist. Truly, Mukuro was a pineapple; everyone who saw him knew that. Especially with that hairstyle of his ((O.O Hot. XD)) But it seemed only the poor brunette knew that he was a pervert. Or maybe Chrome and the others knew. Maybe they were just too loyal to actually say that out loud. Mukuro would always state how much he would 'take the Vongola's body'. His other Guardians would take this as a physical threat but no one (except his Cloud, unknown to him) even noticed that the illusionist meant more than that. No, Mukuro. You belong to Chrome ((or maybe Byakuran, if I allow it)) and Tsuna belongs to Kyoya. The authoress says so.

Hibari Kyoya- _Uhh…Io non lo sto dando un titolo!_ (Uhh… I'm not giving him a title!)

And this is where Tsuna's slightly absurd belief comes in. _When you give a person his/her own personal title, that's the end of it._ He had always thought of the prefect as someone else. Not as a friend, but something greater. And yet, he didn't want to give Kyoya a title, afraid that they would only end up as friends, though that wouldn't be a very bad start. Good Tsuna. Know who you belong to. And, yes, he had a slight crush on him though he did not know yet.  
_  
_Sasagawa Kyoko- _Torta amante_ (Cake Lover)

Self-explanatory, people.

Miura Haru- _Delirante future moglie_ (Delusional Future Wife)

Yes, Tsuna was being harsh. He only considered Haru as a friend and her squeals and blushes about them being a future couple could sometimes get annoying. Even he had a breaking point, you know.

Cavallone Dino- _Fratello goffo_ (Clumsy Brother)

Another self-explanatory part.

-o-

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"**

Tsuna's brown mop of hair shot upward at the abrupt sound. Oh, so his fifteen minutes of restlessness were up. Yamamoto and Gokudera had already passed their papers and were waiting for him at the door of the classroom. "Tsuna! Juudaime!" They called respectively. Picking up his test paper and flipping it to the first page while nodding at the two. He hurriedly passed it and ran out with a bright smile adorning his face.

With his speed at doing so, he did not know he also passed the crosswise sheet.

-o-

A "Kusakabe, give me Sawada Tsunayoshi's paper." was said in an indifferent tone as Hibari Kyoya continued signing papers of all sort. The Vice President nodded with a small smile. "Yes, Kyo-san."

Later on, a smirk found its way to the prefect's lips. That herbivore looks like he won't get bitten to death. After all, Tsuna had gotten a 95%. Now he sh-

"Hm?" A single sheet of paper fell from between the two pages when Hibari attempted to turn the page. It was written in Italian except the names but, after being the Cloud Guardian for more than a year, though not admittedly, the raven-haired teen was already fluent in the said language.

Blue-gray eyes scanned the parchment and landed on a certain statement than translated into 'I'm not giving him a title!'. A glint of mischievousness flashed through his eyes but it flickered out of sight as fast as it came. Not that anyone was there to see it.

…

"Kyo-san, you called?" Kusakabe poked his head into the room after a few minutes.

"Bring Sawada Tsunayoshi here. Alone."

-o-

Tsuna raised his head. "Eh? Hibari-san called for me?" He repeated, inwardly wishing he had heard wrong. The color from his face drained. What if his score was more abysmal than before? Oh, Tsuna. Poor you.

"Yes. He seems to be a bit…" It was obvious that the dark-haired teen struggled to find a word that would describe the smirk Hibari had. "His mood is lighter than usual so, don't worry; you'll be fine."

_Well, that may be because he has someone to bite!_ He paled even further. Ah, how much he doubted that.

"Juudaime! I shall go with you! As your right-hand man, I'll-."

Here he goes again. The Sky held up his hands to decline. "A-Ah, Gokudera-kun, you don't need to! I'll be fine!" Tsuna sweat dropped at the silverette's expression- he looked like a kicked puppy. Literally.

Yamamoto gave a chuckle and slung an arm around Gokudera's shoulders playfully. "Maa maa, 'Dera. Tsuna will be fine. It's not like Hibari's going to hurt him, right?"

An inward groan. He really doubted that.

-o-

"H-Hibari-san?" He called as his knuckle rapped gently on the door, mentally wishing that the prefect wasn't around. For someone who almost aced an Algebra test, you're stupid, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The authoress depicts so since Hibari wouldn't call for you if he was on his rounds! Ugh, well, you're cute that way, so never mind!

"Come in."

Tsuna swallowed the twisted the metal knob, letting himself in. His eyes caught sight of the prefect leaning back unto the black leather swiveling chair he was sitting on. "Sit."

The brunette visibly forced himself to sit on one of the green sofas, much to the amusement of the dark-haired sadist, ahem, I mean, prefect. "Herbivore, I assume that you're pretty much aware that I tutored you, right?"

Blue-gray met brown and bore right through. Tsuna stiffened. The effect of Hibari's gaze on him was beyond him. All he knew was that he was sure Reborn did not have it on him. He nodded.

"For a herbivore herbivorous as you, I'm impressed to see a 95."

Tsuna bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! Ple- wait, what?" He blinked, the gears in his mind still turning to process the information it had just received.

Processing.  
Processing.  
Processing.

"E-Eh! Is that true?" Ah, process complete.

"Do you take me for a liar, Tsunayoshi?" A single eyebrow was raised.

"O-of course n-not, Hibari-san!" Wait. Stop. Rewind. Did Hibari just call him by his first name, and not 'herbivore'? First, he had a very high score and now, this. Ah, an apocalypse must be coming. He gawked. "D-Did Hibari-sa-san just…"

Slender legs uncrossed themselves as the raven-haired guardian rose from his position. This herbivore never really ceased in amusing him. Hibari positioned himself near the still gaping brunette and smirked. "Though I see no connection of this to Algebra." He held up the crosswise paper in front of Tsuna's face with an impassive expression on his.

Caramel-brown eyes arms flickered towards the object in front of him. "H-HOW DID YOU G-G-G-GET T-T-T-THIS!" He shrieked, yelping forward in an attempt to snatch it away. Hibari held it up above him and leaned back. Join the two momentums, you get something 1827 fans would kill for—a position with Tsuna on top.

"A-Ah, so-sorry, H-Hibari-san." He tried to remove himself from such a suggestive position but to no avail, seeing as Hibari had snaked his arm around the smaller brunette's waist. Hibari smirked. "You dare make a move on me, Tsunayoshi? I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna would have screamed an unending 'hiiiee' if not for the lips preventing him to do so. Ah… Hibari was kissing him. Wait. HIBARI WAS KISSING HIM! Alarms rang in Tsuna's mind but his conscience squashed them flat.

He felt his cheeks heat up when Hibari sucked and ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of Tsuna's lower lip to gain entrance. Unknowingly, the fifteen-year-old Vongola Boss parted his lips slightly to let the persistent appendage in. A moan vibrated through the kiss when Hibari started tracing his tongue across every nook and cranny in the moist cavern of the younger teen.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he pushed his lips harder against the prefect's, deepening the kiss. Though surprised at the brunette's sudden response to their kiss, Hibari intertwined his tongue with Tsuna's in a passionate dance of dominance.

Tch. Tsuna hadn't even noticed he had his eyes closed. Nor that he was kissing back.

Ah, the cliché and most saddening part of it. Both of them broke from the intimate contact, finding the loss of oxygen rather suffocating.

In his embarrassment of getting his first kiss, not to mention French kiss, Tsuna buried his face unto Hibari's chest. He was speechless. As if reading his mind, Hibari smirked. "You act like it was your first kiss, herbivore." He teased.

Tsuna pressed his forehead even harder and murmured something inaudible. But the carnivore took it as a 'it was'. Messing with _his_ herbivore just amuses him to no end. "Herbivore."

The brown-haired teen shifted and raised his head slightly. After what had happened between the two of them, it seemed Tsuna didn't mind to be pressed this close to him. "Y-Yes, Hibari-san?"

"I want to know why you didn't give me a title." Plain and simple. So Hibari-like.

The answer made him stare in surprise. He did not expect him to say that. Yet, he smirked and pulled the brunette closer and buried his face into that gravity-defying hair of his, softly smiling.

"_I-I didn't w-w-want anything b-between us t-t-to end H-Hibari-san."_

~O~

**A/n:** Was it bad? Good? Ah, I'd still appreciate it you'd tell me how it is. I tried improving the kissing scene. I'm still not that good at it so I'll be improving it. ((Meaning I might only be able to write M stories when I turn 16 ^^'' )) Anyways, those titles Tsuna wrote on his beloved crosswise (speaking of that crosswise, I wonder where it ended up after the kissing part). That aside, I need to go. I'm still not writing my English project. See you~


End file.
